L'amour de ma vie
by Bella's-Story
Summary: Bella vous raconte comment elle a rencontré son cher et tendre. OS Tous humains.


Nouvelle école, nouveaux amis et pourquoi pas une chance de recommencer ce qui s'est mal déroulé au lycée. Le bâtiment de l'université Los Angeles était immense. Je m'étais alors dirigé vers le secrétariat pour prendre mon nouvel horaire de cours. Je dus bousculer une dizaine de personnes sur mon chemin. Je ne suis pas grosse ou méchante, je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de ma maladresse. Partout où je vais c'est pareil : le nombre de fois ou je dois dire à un inconnu Excusez moi est incalculable tant le nombre est gigantesque.

Je suis Bella Swan et voici comment j'ai rencontré l'homme qui me rend la plus heureuse au monde.

Alors, après avoir récupérer le fameux horaire, je me dirigeai donc vers le premier cours : Mathématique. À l'auditorium 3, vais-je me perdre? Je peux vous garantir que oui mesdames et messieurs! Bref, je fis de mon mieux et suivi l'enseigne me dirigeant vers le local. Ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé arriva. Je trébuchai dans les sacs d'un élève, et alors que je pensais aller embrasser le sol, les rampes d'escaliers me permirent de me retenir. Je vis le propriétaire des sacs courir vers moi. Cette personne était sans aucun doute la plus belle image masculine que n'importe qui pourra voir. Il s'excusa longtemps pour avoir laisser ses sacs dans le chemin. Que pouvais-je lui répondre..? La vérité voyons : Ce n'est pas toi ou tes sacs, c'est ma maladresse légendaire qui veut m'achever.

Malheureusement c'est ce que j'aurais voulu répondre. Ma vraie réponse ressemblait à un mélange entre un bébé qui apprend à parler et une adolescente incapable d'articuler un seul mot. Je vous épargne une souffrance, sachez le ! Edward Cullen s'appelait-il. Évidemment je dus répéter cinq fois mon prénom pour qu'il puisse finalement comprendre. Il me demanda quel était mon cours et comme par hasard, il était dans ma classe. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'auditorium.

Exactement quatre mois s'écoulèrent avant que ma vie prenne un sens. Nous nous étions lié d'amitié et j'étais bien contente d'avoir un ami dans une si grande école. En quatre mois, mes sentiments à son égard n'ont fait que s'amplifier. Au programme des activités de l'université, le mois de Janvier était le plus chargé. Edward m'invita donc à l'accompagner à la fête de la nouvelle année. J'avais espoir que cette invitation veuille dire quelque chose pour lui car mon cœur battait la chamade seulement à penser que je l'accompagnais. Finalement, j'attendais que mon cavalier vienne me chercher à mon dortoir et j'avais incroyablement hâte de le voir. Alors que je me repoudrais le nez pour la troisième fois la sonnette retentit ce qui signifiait qu'Adonis.. Euh Edward était arrivé. Je fus complimenté tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la salle de réception. Je portais une robe verte bustier et je l'aimais beaucoup.

Ce fut donc une soirée très amusante pour tous. Edward et moi nous amusâmes comme des fous et vers 23h50, ce dernier me demanda de l'accompagner à l'extérieur. À peine fut-ont dehors qu'il me donna un baiser digne d'Edward Cullen. Long et passionné. Je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai profité de notre embrassade. Je devais certainement être rouge après car il me regarda de ses yeux verts hypnotisants et me murmura les trois mots donc je rêvais depuis des jours. Un simple Je t'aime. Je n'allais pas tout gâcher en parlant alors je me jetai sur lui et lui démontra clairement que je l'aimais aussi car oui j'étais amoureuse de lui. Comme la tradition le demande, à 00 :00 nous partageâmes un baiser qui fut tellement intente que mon cœur palpita pour le reste de la soirée.

C'était libérateur de me promener dans les couloirs en tenant la main de celui que j'aimais. L'école qui était pénible devenait une partie de plaisir car je partageais presque tous mes cours avec lui. Edward était au septième ciel lui aussi. Parfois je le surprenais à me regarder et tout simplement me dire qu'il m'aimait. J'étais une guimauve devant lui. Il était si romantique, il faisait livrer des bouquets de fleurs à mon dortoir et je savais que ça lui faisait plaisir de m'offrir des roses. Notre couple dura jusqu'à l'obtention de notre diplôme, soit trois ans. Nous avions 21 ans mais pour symboliser notre amour, il me conduisit, après la cérémonie, à l'appartement qu'il nous avait acheté. Il voulait vivre avec moi !

Aujourd'hui le réveil sonna et je pus me retourner et contempler l'amour de ma vie. Celui qui transforma ma vie. Nous avions 23 ans et depuis six mois nous étions fiancés. À mon anniversaire, il m'avait prise à part et m'avait fait un discours sur l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi et me présenta la bague dans un écrin blanc…Comme n'importe quelle robe de mariée. Folle de lui, je m'étais jeté sur lui en criant que je voulais l'épouser.

Je sais maintenant qu'Edward est celui qu'il me faut et je ferai tout pour faire durer notre amour.


End file.
